You've got to hide your love away
by xSlaughter
Summary: —Zim… no te vayas… por favor… —murmuró Dib, aferrándose al extraterrestre mientras sentía como el pánico lo inundaba-. Por favor… no me dejes aquí… / ZADR.


****N/A:** **Esto fue algo muy random, inspirado por la canción del mismo nombre (:

**You've got to hide your love away**

Llevaba largo rato observando el lugar donde una vez había estado la casa verde con gnomos en el jardín. Ahora sólo se encontraba un terreno baldío, y nada más. Ningún rastro. Como si Zim jamás hubiera estado ahí. Se sentó sobre la hierba con pesadez y recargó su barbilla en su mano. Era irónico que antes su pasatiempo preferido hubiera sido espiar a Zim para intentar descubrir sus próximos planes, y ahora que ya no estaba, seguía viniendo. Estaba atrapado.

Tomó una roca y comenzó a juguetear con ella en sus manos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Zim había dejado la Tierra? ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes? Daba igual, porque se sentía como una eternidad. Podría decirse que era una victoria para la Tierra… ¿entonces por qué se sentía de esa manera?

Los vecinos pasaban pero apenas y le dirigían una mirada, tal vez pensaran algo como "ese pobre chico" antes de seguir caminando con sólo espacio para sus propios asuntos en su mente. Estaba bien, a Dib no le importaba recibir atención de nadie. No esperaba nada de nadie. Ni siquiera en la escuela, donde las burlas parecían haberse incrementando un poco, y podía escuchar cuchicheos al caminar por los pasillos. Podían decir lo que quisieran de él, incluso su familia podía hacerlo. No los necesitaba para sentirse miserable.

—_Zim… no te vayas… por favor… —murmuró Dib, aferrándose al extraterrestre mientras sentía como el pánico lo inundaba. La casa ya no estaba, solamente la nave apenas visible por la total oscuridad en la que había quedado todo el vecindario. Si hubiera llegado un minuto después habría sido demasiado tarde—. Por favor… no me dejes aquí…_

—_Suelta a Zim, Dib-bestia —dijo Zim con frialdad, empujándolo de los hombros, pero sin lograr nada—. Tengo que irme, no quiero permanecer un segundo más en este asqueroso planeta…_

—_¡Pero no puedes irte! ¡No ahora! —exclamó Dib, levantando la mirada para verlo a los ojos. No llevaba el disfraz—. ¡N-no puedes dejarme aquí!_

_Zim lo miraba con fastidio, pero Dib no podía evitarlo. Todos estos años lo único que había hecho había sido pelear con Zim, salvar a la Tierra. Si él se iba entonces todo su alrededor se desplomaría, porque al menos entonces tenía un propósito. Tenía un motivo y la fuerza de enfrentarse a todo el desastre que era su vida. Sin Zim… ¿qué haría sin Zim? Era su peor enemigo. Lo odiaba (eso quería creer, al menos) con todo su ser. Pero al mismo tiempo…_

_Con horror se dio cuenta de que había dedicado su vida a Zim._

—_Escucha, Dib-gusano, Zim tiene que irse justo ahora —dijo con la misma frialdad con la que había hablado anteriormente, como si sus lágrimas no le afectaran en absoluto—. No tengo mucho tiempo… y tampoco tengo un buen motivo para quedarme en este horrible lugar._

_Fue inútil. Quería decirle todas esas cosas que sentía atoradas en su garganta pero no podía. Estaba mudo. Y ni siquiera pudo gritar nada cuando Zim sacó las patas de su pak y se vio obligado a soltarlo. _

—_Adios, larva-Dib —dijo Zim, y por un momento pareció que iba a decir algo pero cerró la boca. Se quedó observándolo por unos segundos y luego le dio la espalda—. Haz sido un digno enemigo._

_Entró a la nave y la puerta se cerró. Dib tardó un segundo en reaccionar._

—_¡No! ¡No, Zim, espera! ¡Tengo un motivo! ¡Tengo un motivo! —comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia la nave—. ¡Zim! ¡Zim! ¡T-Tengo un motivo!_

_Fue inútil. La nave despegó y en unos instantes se perdió en las estrellas. Dib se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, y no se esforzó por contener el llanto. Sentía como su corazón le martilleaba en la garganta, como si estuviera a punto de vomitarlo. Y no podía dejar de temblar._

—_T-te necesito… maldita sea… Zim, te necesito… —murmuró, aunque nadie podía oírlo._

No podía dejar de pensar en qué habría pasado si le hubiera dicho esas palabras. ¿Se habría dado la vuelta igualmente? Era posible. Sin embargo… en esos momentos de vacilación que le había visto tener, quizás… quizás había esperado que lo dijera. Quizás todo sería diferente en este momento.

-Quizás no me habrías abandonado en este maldito lugar, bastardo… —murmuró, lanzando la piedra contra la pared que tenía enfrente.

En el cielo acababan de aparecer las primeras estrellas, y no podía evitar quedarse contemplándolas, especialmente durante los últimos días. Eran su nueva obsesión. Fue entonces cuando vio algo que le hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa: una estrella fugaz.

Fue ahí cuando decidió que si Zim se encontraba ahora allá, entre las estrellas, entonces él iría detrás de él.


End file.
